


[本间俊雄x神山悟]无题

by Molino0817



Category: The Quiz Show (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molino0817/pseuds/Molino0817
Summary: 单纯地想写一篇肉自己爽。
Relationships: 本间俊雄/神山悟
Kudos: 1





	[本间俊雄x神山悟]无题

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次认真写文，也是第一次发到ao3上来。  
> ooc有，绝对有。  
> 如果有宝贝恰巧看到了这篇我自认为不咋地的文章，请多包涵描写不恰当的地方。  
> 阿里嘎多(•ؔʶ̷ ˡ̲̮ ؔʶ̷)✧
> 
> 森诺
> 
> ps.废话很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多很多

神山心神不定地坐在床上。  
爆裂般的头痛与喷涌而出的记忆困扰了他好些日子，直至几十秒前他还抱着头翻滚下了床，他痛得尖叫，可尖叫减轻不了他固执于脑内的，沉重的记忆。  
神山发烧了，不知是什么时候开始的。他能感觉到脸上的潮红正往脖颈扩散，吐出的气也变得比平日更加温热。他像只刚出生的小幼鹿，怎么站也站不稳。  
和他冰凉的手相比，好像地板要更温热一些。神山索性从床上跨下来，直接靠着床身，抱着双腿坐下。他把下巴埋进了双膝间的缝隙，微微低下头，蓬松的刘海乖乖地跟着垂下来，有点挡住眼睛。睫毛也随着闭上的眼睛垂下，阵阵热气喷到膝盖，又折返回他脸上。  
“睡一觉，也许就好了。”  
他的呼吸慢慢平稳下来。直到和往常一样，神山隐约听到门外由远而近的脚步声。那声音清脆，理应叫人放松，可那是本间高档皮鞋的鞋跟，神山这样想。  
门被打开了，果然是本间。那声音他听惯了，本该做出什么反应的。可他全身都好像灌了铅，没力气，甚至缓缓靠近的本间走路发出摩擦衣物的声音都搞得他昏昏欲睡。本间站在神山面前，双腿分开，低下头似笑非笑，盯着神山。微弱的灯光打在本间的左侧脸，让他隐约有种高高在上的模样。不到几秒，本间又切换了平常的面无表情，原地岔开腿半蹲下来，单手拉拽起神山的头发，逼迫他抬起头。  
神山吃痛，像小动物一样轻哼一声。忍受不了头皮的疼痛，只好跟着本间扯着头发的手将头乖乖抬起来。条件反射的眼泪不受控制地流出来，顺着眼角，脸颊，下颚，颈窝，直到突出的锁骨。本间摸上了他的脸。他的脸红得像是喝醉了酒，头歪歪地倚着床铺，雾蒙蒙的眼睛好像裹上了一层细雨，失神地望着本间。  
他像只待宰的羊羔。  
“想起什么了吗？”本间冷冷地问。  
“美咲……”  
神山的脑子里现在只有一团浆糊。零碎的记忆拼凑出那躺在大雨中的少女、沾满血迹的刀和手。神山瞪大了双眼，那双眼吐出数不清的惊骇与绝望。他看向自己的双手，这双手再次和梦里那双血迹斑斑的手重叠。“是我，杀了美咲······是我···。”  
他眯着眼睛，努力想要在泪禁不住流出来前先把本间看清楚，可眼前还是虚晃晃的一片。好不容易组织好断断续续的语言，又被大口吐出的热气给一次次冲破。零碎的记忆不断在海里重复播放着，这段空洞的记忆，这个空洞的名字。  
他再一次，再一次，再一次地，头痛欲裂。  
本间皱了皱眉，看着眼前那人痛苦呻吟的样子，噗地一声笑了起来。紧接着拉拽起神山的衣领，让他的脸直冲着自己。他们的距离顿时缩短了不少，让本间有机会能够细细品味神山惘然若失的表情。神山的眼睛很好看，眼睫毛，双眼皮，微翘的眼角相得益彰，象牙色的皮肤在月光下更显得白得发亮。本间的眼里映照着眼睛微微眯着、嘴小幅张开的神山。伴着房间内占了大部分的黑暗和透进的微弱自然光，他的眼睛，他的蝴蝶骨，他的全身，都被渲染上了一分欲望。  
也许是本能。  
本间把眼前散发着巨大诱惑的那人强硬地压在床上。神山有些惊愕，但也很快缓过神来，乖乖让他压着，不敢反抗，似懂非懂地看着本间。本间冰凉的手指在神山温热的脸上打转。神山惶恐，立马看向一边，试图逃离本间打量的眼神。本间察觉，又立马换个方向，手指肚从他的下颚滑到脖颈的侧面。敏感的神山颤了一下，被激得抬起下巴，坦露出毫无防备的喉结，头往被摸的反方向侧过去，发抖的手紧紧抓住床单。本间见神山过大的反应，嘴角微微上翘。  
“发烧了？”  
“嗯……”  
本间把两根手指伸进神山的嘴里。因为发烧的缘故，神山的口腔里要更加湿热。本间的手指纠缠着神山柔软粉嫩的舌头，神山也轻轻舔舐着本间的手指，像只听话的小犬。牙齿不小心咬到了本间的手指，只听本间几乎难以发觉地“啧”了一声，神山便懂了个彻底，赶忙将嘴上的动作减缓，步步小心，生怕本间又像平时那样被激怒，然后使劲拉起他的领口又放下，最后留他一个人。神山轻轻拉拽着本间的手腕，也许是小幼鹿无力的示威。  
一会，本间像是玩够了，不顾神山看似不舍的神情，把手指慢慢退出来，拉出一道银丝。神山朦胧地向别处看去。他很轻很轻地喘息着，可眼前人还是能听得清楚。 “神山。”本间一只手捏着神山的脸别过来，“不知道在正式节目里不能四处乱看吗？这是对观众的失礼。看着我。”神山只能听从，看向本间。  
本间凝视着神山漂亮的眸子。那双眼里还映照着什么？疼，还是痛，还是对我的恨，或是心底的苦楚？还是说，现在只有我？  
本间吻了上去，尽情舔舐着神山的唇珠，舌头，下嘴唇。神山扭动着腰，本想赶快离开，可在本间的猛烈攻击下，他孱弱的抵抗显然都是徒劳。直到神山的嘴唇被吻得发紫，本间才缓缓离开，冷冷看着神山。神山没有接吻技巧，不知道该怎么换气，经过刚刚一顿猛烈的深吻，现在正大口大口地呼吸着。  
“咳、本间···”神山的刘海有些遮住了眼，雾蒙蒙的眼睛里写满了哀求。  
  
是哪方面的哀求呢？  
  
/  
  
“怎么？已经不行了吗？”  
本间轻喘着气，双手扶着神山裸露的腰肢。神山喘着粗气，偶尔发出尖尖的呻吟。他的耳尖通红，双手被层层叠叠的床单压出了红印，泪水流了满脸，和口水掺杂在一起。  
“是这里吗？”  
“呃……不是……”  
“就是这里。”  
“真淫荡。”  
“本间、我会想起来···请···啊！”  
本间找到了神山的敏感点，粗暴的撞击让他难以拼凑出完整的话来。神山呜呜叫着，带着哭腔口齿不清地嘟囔着什么。或许是要说请放过我吧？本间这么想着，加快了身下的速度。神山温湿的喘息里带着些求饶的意味，也许他在拼命地想要控制住自己的声音，可每当本间进入他的身体时，他便再也控制不住。就连神山平时显眼的卧蚕也染上了做爱的欢愉。神山的阴茎可怜地垂在那里，冒出透明黏腻的腺液。本间抓住神山脱力的双手向自己拽去。  
“请什么？好好说。”神山被迫抬起了上半身。没有双手抵着，神山平坦的腹部脱离了床单，就这么被本间暴露在冰凉的空气中。神山顿时没了安全感，好像什么时候就会被人在肚子上狠狠刺上一刀，鲜血淋漓，肝脑涂地，然后立刻死掉。他的后穴不知不觉地又缩紧了一些。他几乎不锻炼，瘦削的身上没什么肌肉，相比本间的体格确实要差上好多。所以要是反抗本间，不但绝对毫无成果，也许还会被踢，被打，被拽，被辱骂，或者，像现在这样。  
空气中有香味，淡淡的金盏花香，也许只有本间闻得到。他把头埋到神山的颈窝蹭来蹭去，四处闻闻，确定不是神山的味道。  
“在想什么？专注一点啊，主持人神山。”本间发现神山的注意力不集中，便叫起了平日里二人独处时绝不会提起的称呼。  
“主持人神山”  
神山飘得越来越远的意识忽然被这个名字拉了回来。他脑海里浮现出录节目时的场景，密集的观众，能够轻松看到的导播室，无数次唤醒他记忆的嘉宾。周围好像坐满了观众，而昔日台上蹦蹦跳跳的神山，现在正被本间导演狠狠地贯穿着。啪嗒啪嗒的水声放肆地回响。  
“啊···要去了···”  
神山的呼吸越来越急促，喘息声越来越大，像要哭出来了。他微张着嘴，粉红的小舌探出来，要索取什么似的。本间加快了速度，边玩弄着神山黏腻的后穴，边悄悄把手伸到神山的下面套弄着。  
“不许射。”  
“嗯、嗯···哈······哈···什么··”  
明明情绪刚要抵达顶点，却被本间拿手指堵住了铃口。神山委屈极了，脸上的潮红也散播到了脖子上。他喘息着，眼角红红的，眼里盛满了晶莹的泪花，仿佛一眨眼那泪水就要夺眶而出。本间把神山的脸别过来，看着他的表情，反而更加兴奋。  
“那你说，请让我射吧，本间sama.”  
本间提出的要求对于现在的神山来说，完全是要不要抛弃尊严的问题。如果是平时的神山，欢愉和尊严他一定会选择后者，并讽刺几句选择前者的人。  
但现在，情况不一样了。  
神山吞吐着湿润的空气，神情有些犹豫。本间拔出了阴茎，像是认定了他不会说，随手拿起一件衣服，刚想要穿上，便听到眼前人小声地嘀咕着：“请让我射 . . . . ”  
“说什么呢？主持人的声音这么小，嘉宾会不耐烦的哦。”本间挑逗。  
“嗯——”神山涨红了脸，强忍着被限制射精的疼痛，“请让我射，本间sama，射到我的……里面……” 本间满意地笑了笑，把性器重新插回了神山湿暖润滑的后穴，两人再次纠缠在一起。本间不断地撞击着神山的敏感点，神山的呻吟声一起一伏，撕裂着。神山很快射出了白浊，带着血丝。本间也低哼一声，将神山的甬道灌满。  
“···呃······嗯. . . . ”  
神山整个人瞬间瘫软下来，手脚蜷缩在一起，颤抖着，像某种在向猎食者示弱的小动物，再没有力气说话。本间穿好了衣服，系上繁琐的扣子，斜视着还在床上发抖的神山，随手把旁边的黑礼服扔给他。  
  
“节目十五分钟后开始。”


End file.
